bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Xakan
'''Xakan' was the right hand man of [[The Shadow|''"The Shadow"]] and one of her first creations as a Guardian of Benevus. Biography Early Life Xakan was created by ''"The Shadow" to carry out various deeds in her name and he gained a reputation as the second most powerful being on Benevus. He oversaw the creation of many beings, including many of the Makuta and Skrall, and based them in his image. What was never said however, was if there were more than one of his kind, or if he even had a kind. When Xakan came to be, beings rumoured that he was an "Alpha Makuta" and that there would be many more on the way. Others said he belonged to a demon species that was older then the Great Beings themselves, and Xakan pulled an illusion on "The Shadow". ''War of Benevus Xakan participated during the war and lead several invasions. He gained a reputation and was hated among the population of Benevus. He fought to protect his master to the last, but was eventually defeated and severely injured. Barely escaping with his life, he left to gather survivors to create a mighty organization that in his words would ''"topple the Great Beings and set the universe alight!". As leader of The Axis, he oversaw thousands of atrocious acts, and saw plans come together. Kattan Xakan, enraged after learning of the Cordak Engine, waged a mighty battle on Kattan against The Valiance. The battle lasted almost a year and Xakan, running out of patience, descended into the battle. He was surprised when his power turned his most hated enemy, Javel, into a Matoran. He allowed Numek and Corvelan to save the Matoran, as Likllen fought against him and managed to kill him. Legend says his body was shattered into one million pieces, however, his Kanohi survived, and was retrieved by Zortan before the destruction of Kattan. Resurrection The remaining members of The Axis gathered, the Kanohi Dezaelus, a mysterious pool of black liquid, and a large ball of Shadow energy, which were combined. Zetal was then sacrificed to be Xakan's basis form, and the combination successfully caused Xakan to start rising from the liquid. Xakan was successfully revived, and he killed a captured team of Toa to test his new powers. When he heard Zaantak's doubts, he reminded the Makuta who was in charge. Xakan then went with Zaantak and Vohmaz to ally themselves with Arterik, the leader of the Auterix. There Xakan supplied Arterik with extremely rare Vitah Crystals. After gaining his trust, Xakan left to confront the [[Åzuzal|''"Fire Lord"]]. After a short but ferocious confrontation, Xakan convinced him to join his side, and assured him that all his land would remain his. Tormel The pair later traveled to Tormel with Åzuzal's army, and began their conquest. After their swift victory, construction began on a new fortress, and Xakan contemplated in his chamber. He was interrupted by Tvkret, the hunter sent by Arterik. Zaantak informed them of Zortan's status, and of Schaavek's recent activity. This did not please Xakan, so he sent Tvkret after Schaavek. Xakan's meditation was interrupted by Tvkret and [[Reaper (Auterix)|"Reaper"]], bringing Javel and Schaavek before him. After demonstrating his strength to the pair, he welcomed them to his chamber and proceeded to torture the pair. He revealed to Javel his plan to tear a doorway to ''The Death Zone and allow the inhabitants entry to the universe so they can multiply and cause unimaginable chaos. Abilities & Traits Xakan controls many Elemental Powers, such as Shadow, Anger, Disintegration, Earth, Gravity, Health, Hunger, Ice, Magnetism, Jungle, Lightning, Sonics, and Weather. His other variety of powers include a range of Psionic powers such as limited Mind Control, Mental Blasts, Mind Wipe, and Telekinesis, as well as Regeneration, Teleportation, Vacuum, and even limited control over Time. Xakan is capable of a pair of transformations, with each form being stronger and deadlier then the previous. Xakan's current form was designed to hold in all of his innate powers. In his second transformation, Xakan gains more powers, including Crystal, Acid, Invisibility, Mutation, Adaptation and Liquidation. Xakan, despite being killed, is arrogant and believes himself to be virtually invincible. He doesn't care for who he kills, when he kills, nor what he kills. He doesn't believe in letting his powers go to waste, but when challenged to a melee fight, he will happily oblige. Mask & Tools Xakan bears the only Kanohi Dezaelus, Great Mask of Chaos, known to exist within the Galactic Universe. He is rather fond of this mask, but rarely uses it. He wields a staff, which is mostly powerless but lets him transfer his powers through it, much like a Toa Tool. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Venom. Appearances *''War of Benevus'' Category:Benevus Category:Guardians of Benevus Category:The Axis Category:Dezaelus Wearers Category:Venom